Pitch Imperfect
by falling-for-a-villain
Summary: C.S. AU Emma Swan just wants to get recognized in L.A., but her adopted father, Robert Gold, wants her to take a year at his school. Storybrooke University. What happens when Emma reluctantly joins an accapella group, and a guy she works with joins the rivaled one?
1. Chapter 1

It was the Accapella Regional Collegiate finals, and Wendy was late. She was running through the halls as fast as her heels would carry her, making it just in time.

"Finally, you're here!" snapped Cora, a senior Stella. "And your breath smells like eggs, as usual." Wendy ignored the scolding. Cora was a bitch.

Regina stood next to her, being the supportive friend she was. "Anyway, you Juniors better do a good job of carrying on our legacy."

"My dad always said, if at first you don't succeed, pack your bags and get the hell out." Regina said encouragingly. "Has your dad ever told you to shut up?" Cora bit out icily. Regina remained silent.

"And let's give a round of applause for the Storybrooke Treblemakers!" called out the announcer, Leroy Johnson. "That's right Leroy. There's nothing that makes a young girl feel better than men acting like they're boys and singing!" quipped cheery female announcer, Louisa Granny. "And next up are the Storybrooke Stellas!" yelled Leroy through the speakers.

The Treblemakers filed out past the Stellas, the lead man, James, smiling. "Good luck losing." was all he said. Cora glared. "Come on girls."

XXXXX

Everything was fine. The number was going great. Regina grabbed the mike from Cora and-

"_I saw the signs, and it-"_ Everyone gasped in horror as Regina projectile vomited into the front row. Crap.

* * *

Emma stepped out of the cab, already wanting college to end. Her dad had promised he'd pay for her to set up shop in L.A., but she had to go through one year of college at the school he taught at, Storybrooke University. God, it sounded so cheesy. Emma had had _such_ a fairytale life so far.

A woman dressed in a green polo with a huge gold_S _on it and khakis greeted her. It was like she popped out of nowhere.

"Hello! Welcome to Storybrooke University! I'm Karry!"

Emma plastered on a fake smile and pulled her headphones down as Karry continued to babble about the school. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small blue car pull up a couple yards away from her. It was loaded with guys. _Fraternity...?_ Emma thought. The one in the backseat on her side noticed her staring and gave a huge grin, and started singing and air guitaring like there was no tomorrow. He had messy black hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed, and these intense blue eyes that kept changing shades. Black scruff lined his jaw, and silver chains dangled around his neck. He couldn't have been more than twenty.

And then the car started up again, and he was slammed into the seat. Emma smiled and rolled her eyes, right as Karry was finishing up her little speech.

"And here's your Storybrooke rape whistle. Don't blow it, unless it's actually happening!" That one caught Emma a little off guard. She grabbed the whistle, put it between her teeth, and grabbed the rest of her bags, heading towards her dorm. Oh, this was gonna be a great year.

* * *

Emma strolled down the hallway, looking for dorm _815. _She found it with the door slightly ajar, and walked in. Her roommate was already in, most of her stuff set up. "Hi, I'm Emma." the blonde said, holding out her hand. The girl was Asian looking, maybe from Korea.

"Arielle." Was all she said, shooting Emma a glare. _Okay, _Emma thought.

She dropped her bags on the bed and began unpacking. Soon, records lined the shelves and sound equipment was set up next to her iMac. There was a little knock on the already open door and Emma whirled around to see her father. "Hi Dad." She said, smiling.

"Hey," he replied.

"I see you've met Arielle. I'm Robert Gold, English lit teacher and Emma's dad." he said, holding out his hand. The Asian girl looked at him, then at his hand, then at Emma. "I'm going to the fair." Emma nodded. "Yeah and I'll go with my best friend Arielle!" She tried to worm her way out of the talk she knew she was going to have to have with Gold. He just seemed happy she wanted to get out in the community. With a quick nod of approval, he smiled and Emma was out the door.

* * *

As Emma was looking through electives and career ideas, the Storybrooke Stellas were trying to recruit.

A brunette passed them and they called out. "Hey Grace! Care to join?" The brunette turned with an evil smirk on her face. "Oh please, you guys wouldn't recruit me last year after you decided I was Baloney-Boob Grace! You're just _sooo_ desperate after Regina's little 'accident.'" She put her hands on her hips, revealing, in fact, _very _baloney-looking boobs, through a thin white tank top.

Regina huffed. "It's all right, we'll find someone." Wendy reassured her. "Hey, how bout her!" Regina followed her friend's finger to a super tall, _super skinny,_ blonde.

"Her?! But she's so friggin' skinny!" Wendy gave the brunette a look, and called the girl over.

"Hello! What's your name?" The girl smiled and replied. "I'm Anorexic Ashley!" she said with a british accent. Regina nearly choked on her Diet Coke. "You call yourself that?" The little girl beamed, and nodded. "Yeah, so firm bitches like you don't call me that behind my back."

Wendy nodded. "Okay, so can you match pitch?" Ashley nodded. Wendy started out on an A Flat, holding it for about 5 seconds. Amy fired back the same note, holding for about 45 seconds.

The two Stella's looked at each other. Yep. She was going to work. "What else do you do?" questioned Regina. "Well, I can do dance. Contemporary, Hip Hop, and..." Ashley started jumping, swishing her arms left and right, with her legs tucked under her.. "Fairy dancing. It requires a lot of work." Regina and Wendy nodded, handing her the flyer for signups. "Great! See you there!"

* * *

Killian was walking down the hallway looking for dorm _518._ Propping a box on his knee, he carefully opened the white door.

He was not prepared for what he saw when he walked through the doorway.

A whole Star Wars... well, everything. Desk, bedspread, complete with a lightsaber rack on the wall. Killian whistled. In the center of it all, stood a brunette guy in a cape, holding a wand and a rabbit.

"Oh, hi! I'm David Nolan!" The guy seemed nice enough.

"Killian Jones, and ummm..." He gestured to David's side of the room.

"Do you not like it?" His face fell. "'Cause I can take it down if you want-" Killian cut him off.

"No! You don't have to do that! It'll just take some getting used to." David smiled.

"Okay!" He proceeded to pull a small rodent out of his cape.

"How long has he been in there?" Killian asked.

David stroked the little furball. "A very, very long time." Killian flinched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the fabulous reviews, lovelies! I'm surprised at all the good feedback and follows. Welp, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Emma had seen Arielle with her other Asian friends and decided to not approach that area, since they glared daggers at her as she walked by.

She was getting to the musical area of SU, when a redhead and a brunette called her over. _Preps, Oh God._ Emma mentally groaned while putting on an irritated half-smile. Up close, they looked even preppier. The redhead was wearing a bright yellow sweater, with a blue skirt. A yellow patterned handkerchief was tied around her neck, like a flight attendant. The brunette was a little intimidating, with her structured black dress from the 70's and blood red lipstick. She had the flight attendant thing going on too.

"We were wondering if you'd be interested in becoming a Storybrooke Stella!" the redhead chirped.

"And what the hell is that?" Emma asked, already wanting to have no business with these girls. She'd rather stick to her leather jackets and skinny jeans, thank you very much.

"Well, it's an accapella group," Regina began.

"We make music. With our mouths!" Wendy finished. Emma tried not to look horrified.

"On purpose?" Regina's jaw twitched. Wendy was still determined.

"Yeah, it's really fun! We're the most...put together group. Those are the Harmonix," she said, gesturing to a group of Goth looking kids across from them. "They sing mostly Madonna. And those are the High Notes, They're not very motivated." She pointed to a group of people sitting on the grass, looking doped out. "And those, they're the Treblemakers. But you can't get in unless you're a boy." Emma followed Wendy and Regina's disgusted gaze to where a group of boys were singing. _Lame._ Emma shook her head. "So tryouts are tomorrow! And what's your name, by the way?"

Emma looked at them a little more. This wasn't like _Heathers._ They weren't lying either. They were just desperate. "Emma Swan." The girls smiled.  
"I'm Wendy Darling, and this is Regina Mills, and we can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Emma gave a sarcastic smile.

"Thanks, but no thanks." And Emma turned around, heading to a table where the sign read 'Deaf Jews.'

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Enjoy the rest of your miserable life then," She said as she watched the blonde in the red leather jacket walk away.

* * *

Killian and David made their way down the green, looking at Fraternity pamphlets and random girls passing by. Killian thought he saw a familiar flash of red, but almost bumped into David, who had stopped in his tracks.

Killian turned around. "What is it, mate?" David just pointed, mouth half-open. On the stairwell were a bunch of guys around 19, same age as him. They were all singing, some making random whirring noises, some singing actual lyrics. "They're the Storybrooke Treblemakers, hottest accapella group around. You get in with them, you're guaranteed a legit spot in the music business."

Killian raised his eyebrow. A spot in the music business was just what he needed.

"Do you know this one?" David asked, awestruck as the guys started singing 'Let it Whip.' In response, Killian grinned and joined in. David looked like a five-year old on Christmas day. "Should we go talk to them or-" Killian grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him along.

XXXXX

"Let me do the talking," David said, more confident now. Killian watched, amused, as he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Hi, umm excuse me? Yeah, I'm David and I'm just a huge fan of you guys. James, you're cover of 'It's Magic' by E.l.o really inspired me to start my own magic show."

James snorted. "Dude, I think you need to step back. The stench of your weirdness is affecting my vocal chords." Killian frowned. These guys were dicks.

"Come on," Killian nudged his friend, who looked like the kid on Christmas day who had gotten clothes instead of Legos.

* * *

A thin blonde walked up next to Emma, reading the poster board. "Deaf jews, hmmm," She looked over at Emma. "These guys are so desperate. Not even that good." Then turning to the guys, she shouted. "ALRIGHT, I GUESS I SHOULD GIVE YOU MY NUMBER!" Emma smiled to herself, and walked away.

* * *

Emma walked into the shower room, singing quietly to herself.

Looking out from underneath,

Fractured moonlight on the sea

Reflections still look the same to me,

As before I went under.

She didn't see it, but a certain redhead's feet turned around in one of the stalls.

And it's peaceful in the deep,

Cause the cathedral's where you cannot breathe,

No need to pray, no need to speak

Now I am under, Oh.

Emma pulled off her robe and hung it on the hook. Turning the shower on, she pulled her blonde hair up.

And it's breaking over me,

A thousand miles down onto the seabed,

Found the place to rest my head.

She then stopped, listening to 'Never let me go, never let me go' in her head.

The curtain separating the stalls was pulled open. A very exposed Wendy Darling stood there, a huge smile on her face. "I knew you could sing! You have to try out, you just have too!" Emma screamed and tried to cover herself with a loofah. "What the hell?!"

Wendy smiled. "Sing for me," Emma shook her head. "I can't concentrate until you cover up your donk!"

Wendy grinned again, and looked down at her boobs. "Oh these, I'm pretty confident about all of this." She gestured to her-well you get the picture.

Putting her hands on her hips, she said, "I'm not leaving until you sing for me." Emma sighed. Fine.

"And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, and all this devotion was rushing over me,

and the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, but the arms of the ocean deliver me!"

The two girls finished. Wendy smiled. "I'll see you at tryouts!" Then, a tall, muscular boy, appeared behind Wendy.

"You have a nice voice," He smiled. Emma shot Wendy a look. "_THANKS,_"

Wendy finally got it. "Oh! Go! Go!" She whispered, pushing him away, and sliding the curtain back into place.

* * *

**THANKS DARLINGS! Reviews are like cake!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my beautiful darlings! I know it's been long, forgive me. Anyway, just BTW, I did Never Let Me Go, by Florence and The Machine, because I felt it explained Killemma's relationship better. But enough of my rambling...ONWARD!**

* * *

Arielle had gone to her English class. Emma was supposed to be in Philosophy, but was testing a theory that relatively speaking, _was_ philosophical. She had her headphones on, listening to her tracks, thinking about her new job at the radio station. She looked around the room, mentally groaning when she noticed her dad standing in the doorway. "Emma, why aren't you in philosophy class?"

"I'm testing a question. If I don't go to class, will I miss anything important? It _is _a philosophical question." Mr. Gold sighed.

"Emma, I'm not going to pay for your setup unless you go and interact." Emma began to protest. "But Dad, I do have a job-"

"That radio station? Emma that's not a job, that's a hobby."

Emma sighed. Arguing with her father was _not_ an option. "Fine."

Gold smiled. "Thanks, Em. Now get to class."

* * *

Emma was late. Crap. So much for good first impressions. She rushed in through the front door, an older man directing her to the back. She rushed in, the sound of a man echoing over the speakers. Then it got quiet.

Emma made her way through the racks upon racks of records and DVD's, liking the musty smell. A wooden booth was in the far edge of the room. She stepped onto the wooden steps, about to knock, when the door opened and a British voice said, "No freshmen in the booth," Emma stepped back, mumbling, "Oh, right, sorry,"

He was handsome, Emma would admit. Tall, brown hair, light scruff, steely gray eyes. "I'm Philip." Emma smiled.

"Emma."

"Well, Emma, you're not as late as your partner, so right now you're my favorite." The blonde smiled again. The door opened with a bang, and footsteps echoed down the hallway. A flash of black turned the corner, and skidded to a stop. "You're late," Philip said. "Oh well," and he began to explain things very fast. Emma barely even had time to look at the man standing next to her. _Holy shit, it's him, _she thought.

"Hey, I know you!" Emma shook her head, answering quickly and avoiding eye contact. "No I don't," By now, Philip had turned around and was staring at Emma expectantly. "I don't know him," the blonde insisted, turning and giving the blue-eyed man a look. Philip glanced between the two, shrugging.

"Anyway, I think you get the gist of it." And he just walked away.

Before Killian could say anything, the blonde in the leather jacket cut him off.

"No, you don't,"

"I didn't even bloody say anything!"

An awkward pause.

"I sang to you, remember When you got out of that cab. Hey, is your dad a cab driver?"

Emma looked at him. "No," The black haired man ran a hand over his face.

"Can I at least have your name then?" Emma turned her head so he didn't see her smile.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

He grinned, triumphant. "Killian Jones."

XXXXX

For the next two hours, they stacked, rearranged, and organized music. Killian would pop up out of nowhere with a weird record covering his face. Emma smiled when he couldn't see her.

Finally, they were side by side, sorting classic rock and jazz. Killian moved a Led Zeppelin CD to his right, a Ray Charles album to his left.

"So are you going to try out?"

Emma looked at him, startled. "What?"

"The accapella tryouts. I saw you talking to the Stellas." Killian explained.

"No you didn't, you're just guessing." Emma retorted. Killian blinked, then grinned.

"Maybe you're just an open book," Killian nudged her. "Now come on, tell me. Are you?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know,"

Killian smiled. "Well, you should. It'll be fun." Emma gave him a sideways glance, putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe," was all she said.

* * *

"Okay, so if you're here, this means you want to try out for the accapella groups here at SBU. I'm Milah, and this is my tone-deaf partner Belle." Said the tall, curly haired brunette. She gestured to a slightly smaller girl, with redder hair more than brown, who had her head in a book. She put her hand up, waving. She still didn't look up from her book.

"Yep, I can't sing. And I hate myself everyday for it." Belle said sarcastically.

Milah purposefully ignored her friend. "SO!" She said, clapping her hands together. "You'll be singing twenty-eight bars of David Guetta's Titanium. The different acapella groups will select you for initiation. Good luck!" Milah looked over a Belle. Her face was _still_ in her book. Milah grabbed her arm, and walked offstage.

* * *

It happened like a friggin music video. One of the TrebelMakers, Graham, called out to the first singer. "Whenever you're ready dude." The 'dude' pulled off his hat, letting long black hair fall to her waist. "definitely not a dude," was all Graham said. "My name is Mulan Rouge. Yes, that's my actual name." And she started. She was good. _Really _good.

Ashley went up second, nearly fainting due to anorexia. Killian went up third. And so on. There was a girl, Ruby, with enormous boobs. Her interests were, "cuticle care and E! Network." The Stella's immediately liked her. A guy, Jefferson, went up. Then a Victor. David tried out. A really really quiet girl named Snow walked onstage. No one heard her say anything. They had to get up and have her talk into their ear. Another girl, whose name was Aurora, had a really good voice.

Tryouts went on for an hour.

No Emma.

Regina had noticed Wendy's disappointed face."Don't worry, we have good recruits."

People began filing out of the gym. But out of the corner of Wendy's eye, she saw a certain blonde standing offstage. "Wait," She called out.

"We have one more!" Emma blushed, and awkwardly made her way to the front of the stage.

"I didn't know we had to sing that song." She said.

Wendy beamed. "No, of course not! Do what you like." Emma gave her a slight smile.

Bending down in front of her, she motioned to a plastic yellow cup on the table.

"May I?"

The two Stellas nodded, perplexed.

Emptying out the cup, Emma crossed her legs.

From the back of the theatre, Killian was watching, a slight smile on his face. From the middle of the theatre, Ashley fist-pumped the air. Everyone watched as she started…

_Tapping?_

Clap, clap, tap, tap, tap, clap. The cup got moved to the right. Emma grabbed the cup, flipping it and slapping her hands. Basically, she was speaking foreign language. And then she started singing.

"_I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way,_

_and I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow, whadda you say?_

_When I'm gone, when I'm go-o-o-o-one, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. _

_You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh. _

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

Emma finished the song, looking slightly abashed.

"Holy shit," Killian said under his breath.

Wendy looked at Regina.

She was _definitely _in.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO MY BABIES! I know it's been forev's, and I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm working on other stuff, I'm sure you'll like. And after all that CS KISS happening, I've been busy curling up in the corner and crying. Welp, here you go ENJOY!**

* * *

Emma was only aware of the sack covering her head. Wendy had come to her dorm earlier, telling her to put it on. Emma had no idea why she had agreed, but it was too late. She had heard a shuffling of feet, and smelled something fruity, like crap scented Glade candles.

Regina's voice rang out around the girls.

"The Sopranos: Kathryn, Mary Margaret, and Snow." One by one, the blindfolds came off.

"The Mezzos: Mulan, Ruby, and Nova." More blindfolds off.

"And our Altos: Aurora, Anorexic Ashley, Abigail, and Emma." Emma blinked in the dim candlelight, realizing she was on the stage in the theatre.

Regina raised a glass filled with a thick red liquid. "Now we shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you."

Wendy approached Emma with the glass. "Dude, hell no." She protested. Wendy winked at her. "Don't worry, it's Boone's Farm." That made Emma feel better. She was more of a whiskey person.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who's in Treble!" James's voice said behind Killian.

The sacks were pulled off their heads, and he glanced around. Jefferson, Victor, and him.

"Best pun ever," Graham said.

"I know," James replied.

"No David," Killian said to himself.

* * *

"Now if you'll place your scarves in your right hand," Regina began. The girls followed suit. "I, sing your name," A loud chorus of what

pretty much sounded like loud noise emitted from the excited girls. Regina smiled.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Stella woman,"

"And I solemnly promise never to have sexual relations with a TrebleMaker, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves."

Although spoken in unison, the girls still looked at each other nervously.

Regina's white teeth gleamed in the candlelight.

"You are all Stellas now."

Silence. Then excited screaming. The Stellas had been initiated. Wendy whispered in Regina's ear. "We did it!"

Ashley started towards the table holding the "blood of the sisters that came before them."

"I want some of this," she said, grabbing the glass.

* * *

The Stellas filed down the narrow concrete steps, leading to the center of the amphitheatre. Initiates from other groups were already

partying, laughs mingling with glasses clinking.

"Ladies, welcome to aca-initiation night," Regina said, making a wide gesture with her hands.

"Prepare to soften the senses."

The girls slowly dispersed, wandering into the crowds. Emma and Ashley were walking next to each other. "I don't know what I'm doing here," she mumbled, so only the anorexic girl next to her could hear.

"Just living the dream," Ashley said, shrugging a little. "I still can't believe they let my sexy skinny-ass in." Emma smiled.

"EMMA! EMMA!" Came a thickly intoxicated, slightly sexy irish lilt from the center of the amphitheatre. Ashley nudged the leather clad blonde and motioned toward Killian, making his way over cement benches, nearly tripping into a Harmonix initiate.

"Wow," Emma said, as Ashley subtly moved away.

"Kakaw!" He shouted two yards away from her, trying to imitate a parrot. Finally making his way over to her he said, "Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Storybrooke Stella?"

"No-" Emma began, shaking her head, but Killian cut her off.

"You're one of those aca-girls, I'm one of those aca-boys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable."

"You're really drunk right now! I don't think you're gonna remember any of this!" Emma grinned.

"I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry."

"You okay," Emma said, trying to suppress a smile. "Yeah," He slurred, blue eyes shining. "You almost fell over? You can pass a sobriety test right now? You can stand up straight?" Emma pushed against his chest, watching him wobble slightly. "See I come right back….and I come right back."

"Wow," Emma said again.

"Can I get you a drink?" Killian pressed.

"Sounds great,"

Killian gave her a stare, then finally said, "I'm gonna get you a drink,"

"Go for it,"

"I need to get you down to this level,"

XXXXX

From afar, Regina watched. When Killian left, Wendy skipped up the steps to the blonde (who was still smiling.)

"Please be careful!" She called out to the Irishman, as he almost face planted.

Wendy staggered into Emma. "Hi!" She said, grabbing Emma's hands and leaning in close. _Oh! WTF?_ Emma thought.

"I am so glad that I met you,"

Wendy looked like she was going to kiss Emma.

"I think...that we're gonna be...best friends forever," Wendy slurred, just like-you got it-Killian.

Emma was slightly taller, so she looked down at Wendy when she talked.

"Yeah?" Emma said, trying not to giggle at how stupid the redhead was acting.

"Well you saw me naked, so…" Emma winked.

"Come on, let's party! THis Ginger needs her jiggle juice!" Wendy exclaimed, shaking her hips.

* * *

Meanwhile, James and Graham were standing. Alone. "Oh yeah. Ladies! Come and get it! Ready for a show!"

"Come on, baby, come and get it! " Graham added.

"You want some of this!" :James.

"Mmm-hmmm, James and Graham. Gettin' it," :Graham. "Gettin' it," He finished half-heartedly. Simultaneously the two sipped from their red dixie cups.

* * *

Ashley was talking to Regina.

"So you know there's ten of us. That means that one of us is lesbian." Ashley stated, while Regina nodded thoughtfully. "Who do you think it is?" Ashley nodded to Mulan.

"My money's on Asian Beauty."

Regina's eyes got wide. "You think?"

Ashley nodded. "But it didn't come from me," Regina nodded again.

* * *

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Shouted Belle. Plugging in a random track, she started swaying and pretty soon everyone was belting out notes. Except for David.

He was in his room, petting his hamster, and trying not to cry while he mumbled along.

* * *

Review?


End file.
